


A Good Day

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Series: Little Nick [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Accident, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bedtime Stories, Coloring, Cute, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Playing, Rules, Talking, cartoons, nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: Judy and Nick spend the day together.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde
Series: Little Nick [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from, but it's here so I decided to put it up. Enjoy.

“Nick where are you?” Judy called out. “Are you… under the bed?” she asks looking beneath the named furniture.

She ignored the giggles from the closet as she looked elsewhere in the room. Finally, when all hiding places other than the closet had been checked, Judy sighed dramatically. “Did he disappear? Has he been abducted by aliens?”

“Here I am!” Nick yells, as he emerges from the closet.

“Nick!” Judy exclaims, running over, and hugging him.

Nick giggled.

Judy pulled away. “What’s so funny, kit?”

“You is,” Nick says with another giggle.

“You think I’m funny, huh?”

Nick nods, while grinning wildly

Judy then proceeds to tickle him to submission.

They end up with Nick on the floor, and Judy beside him, tickling his most ticklish spots. Nick wiggles a bit, but doesn’t fight her, so the moment he stills she stops immediately.

“Nick, are you okay?”

Scared green eyes meet her gaze. “Dint mean to,” Nick says in a terrified whisper.

Judy was confused for a second before she heard a sound, and gazed down at the fox's lower half, noting the way the diaper was starting to bulge.

“Nick, it’s alright.”

“I’m possed to be a big kit,” he says tearfully as his bladder continued to empty into the diaper.

Judy shushes him. “Even big kits can have accidents. We’ll just clean you up, and then we can get back to playing.”

Nick nods, and once he's done, Judy set about cleaning him, and dressing him in the other diaper she had made for him. Once she was done, she sat Nick on the playmat, and gave him his bunny and fox plushies to play with while she went to wash the used diaper.

Once she returned from that task she sat down next to Nick. “Little one, I think we need to have a talk.”

Nick was only half-heartedly playing with his plushies, and at her words he put them down. “Dint mean to hav a accident,” he says again.

“I know, but you had a bathroom break right before our game, why didn’t you go then?”

Nick’s ears drooped, and shame was radiating off of him. “I dun no.”

“I think you’re lying to me, kit, and you know how I feel about that.”

Nick starts sobbing at that. “Sowrry,” he cries, Sowrry, Juju, I not mean be bad!” 

“Shhh,” Judy said, pulling him down until his head was in her lap. “It’s okay, I’m just worried, little one.”

“Worry?”

Judy nodded. “I don’t have a problem helping you clean up, you know that, but I was just worried something had happened in the bathroom that you didn’t tell me.”

Nick curls up, burying his face in her soft shirt.

“No, I need you to talk to me first, then you can nap.”

Nick whines, but Judy is not letting him have a choice in the matter. It’s embarrassing though, and he’s really ashamed of the reason behind his choice. “Wanted ta wait,” he admits. His voice drips with guilt.

“Why?” Judy asked.

Nick swallows hard, but doesn't say anything. 

“Okay,” Judy relents, seeing just how much this whole situation is stressing him out, “how about we talk about this later, once you have your nap?”

“Kay,” he agrees.

“Alrighty then. So, which story will it be today, hmm?”

“The one wit da cheetah,” he says.

“Ooh good choice.” 

Judy tucked him into bed with his plushies, and retrieved the book. “Ready?”

Nick nodded.

“Cheetah, cheetah, run so far, pounce upon the furthest star.  After playing in the sun all day, I pray you come back home to stay."  


“But, mama, mama, what if I lose my way?"

“Just find the signs to guide you home back from where you chose to roam."

“But mama, mama, what if the signs are gone, then I’d be scared, lost and alone."

“Ask for help from a friendly soul, and they will help you reach your goal."

“But mama, mama, what if there is no one there or what if no one seems to care."

“Then…” Judy halted realizing Nick was fast asleep. With a smile, she sat the book on the bedside table, and crossed the room to turn out the light. She left the door open slightly, so he would know that she was still there when he woke up, and settled on the sofa with a book she had checked out from the library.

Nick would nap for about an hour or so, and she planned to make sandwiches for lunch, regardless of what headspace he woke up in.

Forty minutes later, Nick came out of his room. He was clearly out of Kitspace, but judging from the fact that he was still padded up, he didn’t plan on staying that way.

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

Nick shrugged, shifting nervously where he stood.

“Is this about before? You know I really have no problem changing you, I wouldn’t have made the diapers if I did.”

“I uh, just wanted to apologize. I know I should have gone when you told me to, but I didn’t.”

“You think you can tell me why now?”

Nick sighed. “I never thought I would have… this,” he starts, waving a paw in the air between them, to indicate their relationship, “and I guess I kinda wanted to test what we have.”

“That makes sense.”

“You’re not, you know, mad at me?”

“Why would I be? It was just a little pee, I’ve dealt with way worse than that.”

“Oh,” he said, somehow he had forgotten just how big her family was.

“The bigger concern is why were you so scared to say that before?”

“I thought you might punish me, cause even in that headspace, I’m old enough to use the bathroom by myself.”

Judy walks over to the fridge, and points to the sheet of paper. “Can you read this for me?”

“No nasty words.

No hitting.

No yelling.

Clean up after making a mess.”

“Is there a rule that says ‘no accidents’?”

Nick shook his head.

“So that isn’t something you have to worry about, but I am going to add a rule.”

That said she added, ‘No lying’, to the list.

“That’s going to be a hard rule to follow,” he joked.

“I know you can do it.”

Nick smiled, and his whole body seemed to just relax, now that he had been reassured. “Juju, I wan lunch now please.”

She poked him lightly on the tummy. “Oh so you are hungry, huh?”

“Yea.”

“Well, can’t have that, can we?”

“Nope, nope.”

Judy made quick work of tossing together a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. “Do you want apple or blueberry juice?”

Nick thought over the options. “Apple please.”

Judy poured some into a cup she had seen in a store, it was cute, and had a carrot design on the inner wall, but no one would bat an eye if they saw it. It also had a fold down spout and she made sure it was clean, and that the straw was attached on the inside before filling the cup was slightly watered down juice, and screwing the lid back on, before taking over to Nick. 

When they had finished lunch, she turned on something colorful for him to watch while she washed the dishes she had used, and refilled his cup with water. Once the chores were out of the way, she sat next to him, smiling at his mesmerized expression. It was always fun to watch him as he enjoyed cartoons. Sometimes he would even sing along to the theme songs, but she had the suspicion that he did that just because she liked to watch him do it.

After a few episodes of one of his favorite cartoons,  _ Polar Bear and You _ , Judy set up the table so that Nick could color. She had learned quite soon into their arrangement, that he loved coloring, and drawing. Of course, she had found out by accident, because the stubborn fox was still hesitant to tell her what he liked. Once she was aware of it though, there was no way that she wasn’t going to indulge him, so she had bought several coloring books, some construction paper, a pack of markers, and a big box of crayons. He had cried when she had presented him with him new things, and that moment had just strengthened her desire to care for him.

“Nick, are you ready to color?”

“Yeah!” he said excitedly, hurrying over, at a speed that was just under a run, because he did not want to be scolded. When he reached the table he quickly sat down on a chair eager to start. 

“What book do you want today?”

“Prwincesses please.”

“Excellent choice,” she praised as she gave him the book.

He flipped through for a moment before he came to a page with the princesses from Flotzen. He gazed at his crayons before picking a bright blue one, and starting to color with it.

Judy watched him as he colored, it was wonderful to see him so at peace, and was a far cry from the distress she had witnessed that first night. She was under no illusions though, she knew that there would be bumps in the road as they navigated their dynamic, but in this moment, seeing him there, happy to just be himself, was enough to fill her with overwhelming joy.

**Author's Note:**

> The story, and the cartoon are not puns or parodies, they're just something I made up for this story, just in case anyone was wondering.


End file.
